


Regret

by Chuarouli



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuarouli/pseuds/Chuarouli
Summary: Good luck reading this
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. hop is a b****

So bede shows up and yells to hop, “hop you suck you’re a b****!” Hop starts crying and he just sits on the ground and cries. Bede regrets nothing and leaves to do something more exciting. The ground is cold. The unbeatable champions unbeatable charizard was there to comfort the unbeatable champion’s brother, the unbeatable champion who is the unbeatable leon who has a brother who is the unbeatable champions brother along with the unbeatable champion’s charizard, by the way did I mention he’s unbeatable? Anyway bede is running around cursing out everyone.  
“Hey milo”  
“Oh hello. What?”  
“You suck!!!!”  
“Boohoo”  
Bede kept going. “Nessa your ugly” “ok.” “  
Bede runs off to go insult KAbu.  
KAbu is sitting around a fire place, reading the news paper when Bede teleports into his house cause he has pokemon that can do that.  
“Fu*k you.” Bede says.  
“Ok boomer”  
Bede is absolutly pissed. He grabs KAbu’s news paper and trows it in the fire place and leaes.  
Bede is still very angry and rude and cosiders being rude to hop again. He goes to hops house to fine him. Leon is there.  
“HEllo Bede why are you at my house.”  
“Hello my boss the unbeatable champion leon I am looking you dearest younger brother hop is he home by any chance?”  
“Yeah hes in his roo m hes been crying for a while now i don't think he wants anyone to se-”  
“That is ok I will cheer him up.” bede pushes through leon and goes to hops room where hop s.  
Hop is crying.  
Bede enteres to room.  
“Hop I hate you.”  
Hop cries harder. Bede leaves.


	2. Gay?

Bede is bored again. He goes to Stow-on-side to cause more caos.  
He comes across Bea and Allister’s house. He tries to open the door.  
It's locked.  
He tries to open the window.  
It's locked.  
He runs through the wall. The wall is broken now.  
Bea is mad and allister doesnt care. Bede yells at them “UHJFHASKJFBSJFBAGVB YOU ALL SUCK I HATE ALL OF YOU BEA YOURE AN EMOTIONLESS CHILD AND ALLISTER IS DEAD”  
Bea shows bede to the door and sues him for the wall. Bede doesnt goto court. Bede is tracked down by the police and arrested. Bede is sad. He does not want to be in priosn. However, he decides that being in prison is a goodo thing cause he can make fun of more people quicker. Then rose showed up.  
‘HeLLo Bede lOne tiem not se4 tthr iys nie to se you agai nc wariuvhwa BEDce :):):):)”  
“...  
Fu*k you rose.” bede levvwees the prison. Rose is sad.  
Bede is out of priosn agin anf is runong from the cops bur aslo not really cause the ydont care. He wants to bering more saddnes and br rude. He could do it to hop but hes done that twice already. And if e does it to leon hell get firsed. He rememebers someone, Opal.  
Opal is ate home doning old lady stuff an bede enters and he yells “youe not mah grnama”and opals replied with “woh are you again: and bde has a stroke   
“DRYTHTDFGTYWEUfjhvgwh garnma wtf”  
Opal kinda jst shruggs and bede runns awat screamin  
Bede is very upset that opal edoeznt remaemrber him at all wand h ris sad but keeps annoyign peor;le. Bede is running aroind townw jeghwekjghkjwghkjhg and he sees marnine and he decfides to make fun of her   
“H h h h hey marnie’  
“Bede what do you want”  
“Gay”  
“What the hell are you trying to say?”  
Bede runs off. Marnie is left in a state of confusipn.  
Bede decies to insukt team yell ane piers while hes at it. “Piers gyour hairn looks like adead badgef”  
“Excuse me but what the f*** are you doing here?”  
“Ejqhwrhfagoefyurajguqtyghjhgfguiaewhrfiguhjiwhfwgh vbsfhgurwfrfughisodhgiuerawjrghr”  
“Geez ok”  
“Qwteyuiorjgeh-” ths goes on fro a whie. Piers is watching as bede has a stroke but virballly.  
BEDe then feels a sharp pain in his back turns oiut marnine dtabbed him cause she was really mad about him saying gay caseu she did not undere stande what whappned when he saud it,  
“Oow” bede said and died.


	3. bede tried to buy a gun but that's illegal so he was given a knife instead

Thrn bede was in ghe afterlife and arcues was rhere ad bede was like “can i go hom e now” and arceus stared at him intensely with large, terror inducing eyes with the cold wind blowing every which way. “Okey.”  
So bede us alive agan.he looks around at his funeral and leon an dhop are there but nonone ekse cause nno onle alse cared aenough.  
Evryone scrwamed cause bede was alive but it was a qiet scream cause this is a chruch afterall. Bede realky wanted to call hop a b**** but he couldng cayse leon was there and leons hus boos. He alwaso wanetd opal there but opal is ojng so old lady stuff and cant remember s***. He also sarted screaming cayse he wanted to jpin leon and hop screaming case screa,ing is fun. Then tey stop screamig and bede gabe hop the figner and hop dried. Leon dindtn notices so hes did nothinfrse abouthy iy\t. Bede goes to unsult moreo people caseu he wants tot he rememebers bea had a broken wall becasue of hi mand hte thhings he shoul go break it again wand insult her and alllister brcase ua allisser and bea are kinda kids like him ans heas cashen sdddo wheat he wants. O he goes to thier house and he starts cemiang sh*t at them casue hes bede and oniom is sad. Also snom. Snom snome snmom snom nsmon snom snomsnomsnom snom snom snom snom. Also bea is mad. Bede is just braking teh hosue at this point. There are no walls. Who needs walls? Not bede. Wall wall wall. Bea need walls though. SHe nenjoys awall. She sishes bede did not break wall. Bea tells bede he neds to leave hes life not and whe shes like yes and they fite. Of course bea ais stronger tha n bede so bede gets knocked ot. Bea calls the cops (again) and bede cant do anything becasue he doesntk now. Ne doestn want to go back to jain though. HE wants to stay free and if hes put bac in jail he wont be free but he cant do anythhong so hes sad. The police show up and bede wantka a up like ‘on no ‘ and tires to run but they jsut put bede in the cop car butbede braeaks the door and runs. Bede then goes to find a gun. He goes to a store but he is underage so no gun for bede. However the ygive him a knife and tell hi it's jsut as good so hes happy. So hes runs off the get revenge on those hwo have ofgended him. He looks for hop first not to stab him beut because heawantst to scare him and nmaybe stabb him too he doesnt really know.He giws toheps house hebcause thatas whenre rhop wuld be and hop is ther so hes happy.   
“Hey hop look at me i have a knife”  
“Ph no why doy you have a knife bede?”  
“I Wantte dAS ASdfgun but no they told me i was tooo yound gor that so i got a knife”  
“Oh okay”  
Hop is lowkey treeffied of bede cause he has a knife but he wont show it casue tatd be rude   
Hop aslo wants to run but thunks that would also be rude so he doesnt ecause he doesnt want to be rude to bede espcaally after he just diesdx.  
Bede doestnt care bout rudeness. He is leide nuy ruswe and he doesent plan to stop.   
Bede doenst nwnto to   
Nede wnts too end those who have forskane him so i geuss peope dye now?  
So bede has a knide and hes running with it and everyones cared caus ethey cgona died soon ad bdes jist laughs “bahahshahsdghasfgteryfweuyrgtw79t4uiorjfurghduy” casue evil laighter has numbers in it apperntly??  
Hop is juts standung there afraid and he slowly walkz away as bede is laughuung.  
So bede lieka sfuyawhdefguyeijvnbefgryruejhgrhwojrlhguesiljdsfhgrj and hops likezdgkyfuikashguivodufhvyta8foihbgiuwryugjvnbyueridgjbnuywru9ofhetliu and were all liek cfksdjhgvyuydwujhgfwuieljhvbgauyfivjbdhyfagiefytgsjfhggfygkhudar98FNVhiy7835qy;8tuy;fuygugtuifhwduyfuiwadugfuisertyhfggsfbvhgerughyatdughhdfygierjut65uhgjkfdygjdfshgugteruiearlhskugehiesgihuhkrtikghsekjhjkfhg and then teh woald wnet booim and thye all deid.

The end.


End file.
